Day Off
by Tabuu99
Summary: Robin notices that one of her fellow comrades is working to hard. She feels bad that he never relaxes and tries to think of a way for him to do so.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Another Fire Emblem Awakening story.

Yami: He only owns his OC's and most of the times, the plots.

Me: Yami in this story will be 19 years old and Robin(female) will be 20 to 21 years old.

_Robin's POV_

"Hey Chrom, have you seen Yami?" I asked him "There is something important I have to talk with him about."

"He should be in the forest with Sumia. Training her to use swords & tombs." he replied.

"He's done so much for us. Even after that defeat of Gangrel, he still works harder then the rest of us." I said.

"I know, I know." Chrom said "Just wish there was something we could do for him."

Then it hit me. "Chrom, tomorrow is his birthday. So I was thinking, we could give him a day off."

"Excellent idea Robin." Chrom said.

"Oh, and I would like to spend the day with him tomorrow, if that's ok with you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh…I ummmm…." I stuttered.

I don't know what is it about Yami that makes me….love him so much. The 1st time I saw him (which was when I met the other Shepherds), I thought nothing over him at the time. But as time went on, I started to fall for him.

Lissa came in suddenly and said "She has a crush on him Chrom."

I knew it was a mistake telling her that secret. I blushed really deeply as Chrom just looked at me.

"Is this true Robin?" he asked me.

I looked away, said nothing but nodded slowly. I heard him chuckle softly and he said "Well I think we can go one day without our Master Tactician."

I couldn't bivalve it. "T-Thank you Chrom." I said then ran out of the tent, dragging Lissa by her collar.

"What the heck were you doing?" I asked her angrily.

She giggled & said "You needed a push in right direction. It was oblivious to me you were nerve going to say anything to make the 1st move."

I flinched. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she has her moments. I said nothing as I walked past her & towards where Yami should be.

"Good luck!" she called to me.

_Yami's POV_

"Nice job Sumia, although your form was a bit off." I said.

"Thanks Yami." she said with a smile "Are we done for today?" she asked.

"Sure. You made some progress for your 1st day. Oh, I need to ask something of you." I said.

"Yes?"

"Can I….borrow some money?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"Huh, why?" she asked.

"There's something important I need to buy."

"Oh, what is it?" she asked.

I looked around because I sensed another presence.

I then leaned over & whispered into her ear "A-A ring."

Once I leaned back she had a big grin on her face.

"What?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I can't believe you have fallen in love." she said.

"You see, the thing is….I don't know if she feels the same way. I was planing on just coming out & saying it, or do what Gaius did with Cordelia."

"Both options sound good Yami. you could try either or both. It's up to you." she said.

I then hear a noise from behind her & called out "Who's there!"

Then, Robin came out & said "It's just me Yami."

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"I just came to check up on you & Sumia." she said.

"Oh, Sumia, do you want a ride back?" I asked, turning to her.

She stretched a bit before whistling for her Pegasus. "Nah, Im ok by myself."

As her trusty stead landed, I said to her "Sorry I can't train you tomorrow, I got something important to do & I need to ask Chrom for a day off."

"Well , he said you could have one tomorrow." Robin said.

Sumia then flew off, with a giggle for some reason.

"Yes, tomorrows a special day for you." Robin said

"It is?" I asked, confused.

"You don't know what tomorrow is?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"No a clue."

She sighed and said "It's your birthday!"

"Oh really?" I said surprised.

"Yami, you work way to hard for us. You need to learn to relax." she said, and I notice a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well I need to visit someone tomorrow Robin." I said.

"Uggg, fine. Do what you want." she said as she was abut to atom off, I stopped her by grabbing her hand before saying "You can come with me if you want."

_Robin's POV_

I was hopping to spend the day with him just relaxing. I guess this is the next best thing.

"Oh ok then. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Dark Wood Forest." he replied.

"Sounds safe." I replied, sarcastically.

"It is, last time I was there at least. There's also a place I would call Sunset Peak, at the end of the forest." he added.

"Sunset Peak?"

"Yes. It give you the most beautiful view of sunsets." he said.

"Sounds perfect." I said to myself.

"So, you want to come?" he asked.

"Hmmm ok then, but no work at all for you. Got it?"

He flinched but agreed to my demands.

We walked over to my horse and I asked her "You want a ride back?"

"Indeed I do good sir." I said & made him chuckle as he got on. He helped me on then, I wrapped my arms around his waist & rested my head on his back.

"You ok Robin?" he asked.

I realized what I was doing & immediately stopped it.

"S-Sorry." I said with a blush "J-Just tired."

"Well I will droop you off so you can go get some rest. I need to go get to town to get something." he said as we rode back slowly.

He then suddenly pulled out his wallet & checked it.

"Drat!" he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am low on money & I really need this item." he said.

"What's the item?" I asked.

He paused for a while before saying "Something important for a friend."

They way he said that made it sound like he didn't want to tell me. When we got to my tent, I asked "How much money do you need?"

"About 6300. Dam it….tomorrow was perfect." he said.

"If I give you the money, will you tell me what its for."

He had a look of shock on his face for a moment before it changed to a plain look .

"Hmmm, can I tell you when we get back from Sunset Peak?" he asked.

He is the kind of guy who won't change his mind once its made up, no matter how much you pester him.

"Ok then, it's a deal." I said. I then went inside. When I came back, I had 7000 money in my hand & handed it to him.

"I threw in a little extra." I said & before he had a chance to respond, I went inside my tent.

_Yami's POV_

The next day, I woke up & got ready to leave for Dark Wood Forest. I stopped by Robin's tent but before I walked inside, I pulled out a small black box.

"Sunset Peak….is perfect for this moment." I said to myself.

I quickly put it away the moment I saw Robin come out of her tent.

"Ready?" I asked as i helped her onto my horse.

"Ready when you are." she replied and we got started towards Dark Wood Forest.

It was a long journey but felt short for some reason. We said nothing at all along the way. We enter Dark Wood Forest & after some time, I said "Almost there."

Before she responded, I heard a voice say "Yami!"

I stopped my horse and looked around. Just then, a green haired girl walked up to us.

I smiled & said "Hi Crystal."

"Crystal?" Robin said, confused.

"This is my friend Robin, Crystal. Crystal, this is Robin." I said.

They said hi to each other & then, Robin asked me "How do you know her?"

"Way back, before we ever met you, I was sent to scout out Dark Wood Forest. There were a ton of Plegins here, stealing away the people of this forest and I found Crystal, defending her people. After I joined in, I became there savor or something."

"You helped us when we needed it Yami. And for that, we are eternally grateful." Crystal said, smiling "Anyway, are you ready to train."

I sign before saying "Sorry, I can't today. I promised someone I wouldn't do any work today." I said, giving Robin a quick glance.

"It's ok. You do need some time off after what you do around here. I mean, you work on your birthday, to train us every year. It's just nice to see you & that's good enough for me."

"So that's where you have been going." Robin said.

"I have nothing else better to do & I do like coming here to enjoy the beauty of the forest." I said.

"Yami." Robin said "I would like to see Sunset Peak now."

"Ok then Robin." I said as we started to go towards it.

"Later Crystal." I called out to her & she said something but I couldn't hear what it was.

We got to Sunset Peak shortly & the sight was amazing. We got off my horse & lied back in the grass, staring up at the sunset. We said nothing for a while, but then Robin asked "Do you like anyone?"

_Robin's POV_

He didn't say anything for a while but after some more time passed he replied "I do."

My heart nearly stopped. "W-Who is it?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm not telling." he said, in a not cable teasing voice.

"Oh come on. You have to tell me!" I pouted & sat up

He closed his eyes & said with a calm tone "Nothing will make me say anything about her."

"How about a duel?" I asked.

He opened one eye & said "Go on."

"We fight each other. If I win, you tell me who you love. If you win, I'll tell you who I love."

He opened both eyes & sat up before saying "Sounds interesting. It's a deal. Any rules?"

"Just 2. Rule One: No magic."

"Ok. Whats two?" he asked.

"No holding back but no injury's. Just have to disarm the other person to win."

"Fair enough." he said & we both walked closer to the wounds. We then drew our swords & instantly, began to fight.

He was fast with a sword. He swiped ay me fast but I was lucky I was able to block all of them. I as able to get some attacks in but like me, he was able to block them all. As the fight went on I noticed we were moving closer & closer to a big tree, An idea came to mind of how I could win. I eventually backed him into a tree, which surprised him. I then made a swipe at his head. He blocked it, which I anticipated and was able to knock his sword out of his hands & held my own to his throat.

"You win." he said with a chuckle.

I lowered my sword & asked "Now tell me, who do you love?"

He looked around and said "I don't want Crystal to hear it. Let me whisper it to you." he said.

So I leaned in & he said "Closer."

I leaned in closer. Suddenly, he turned my head & kissed my lips. My eyes widened when he did this. My body suddenly became weak. He noticed &, without braking the kiss, switched places with me so I was up against the tree. He was about to pull away when I grabbed the back of his head & kept him there. Now, his eyes widened. I forcefully pushed my tongue into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss and I began to explore every inch of his mouth. Sadly, we were running out of air & had to pull apart.

"R-Robin…." he said, trying to regain his lost breath.

"I….l-love you…." I said, also trying to regain breath.

Once we were able to talk normally, he said "Such a good kisser."

He then brushed the side of my face with his left hand.

"I could say the same to you." I said.

"Why? Your the one who did that….what ever it was you did." he said with a noticeable blush.

"But you were brave enough to start out 1st kiss." I said.

I then remembered something and asked "What did you have to get yesterday?"

He chuckled & said "Something for my lover."

He then pulled out a small black box. "Yami?"

"I-I can understand if you say no b-but…." he said, and he opened the box. In it was the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen.

"Please marry me." he said.

"Yami…I…we….you know what your asking right?" I said.

I loved Yami a lot but I never though about marrying him. My face just grew a bright red just at the thought of us…doing it.

"Yes…I do and I want to spend the rest of my life with you….if you'll let me." he said.

The ring is so beautiful. I don't know what to do.

"Yami…I don't know….." I said.

"We don't have to have a big wedding. I just…." he started but I stopped him by taking the ring.

"How much money was this ring?" I asked

"About…..10000 or so." he said.

"Yami….I…no one's ever been this kind to me." I said.

"If we were to marry, of course, I will be kind to you every day." he said.

I smiled and then said "Of course I'll marry you."

I then put the ring on my finger as he looked up at me with a big smile & I noticed he was tearing up.

"What's wrong Ya.." he interrupted me by hugging me & burring his head into my chest.

"Im….so happy." he said.

I looked down at him & smiled. I slowly rubbed is head & said "I am to my love."

Me: Thats the end of that


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yami in this chapter will be 20 years old and Robin(female) will be 21 to 22 years old. It will start some time before the siege on Walhart's Castle.

Robin: He does not own Fire Emblem, it belongs to it respective creators.

_Robin's POV_

I ran a hand through my hair as I read papers with details on Walhart's army and what not. He had a ton of soldiers who were well equipped and a heavily fortified castle. Tomorrows siege would be a difficult one for sure and everyone is counting on me

I heard the flaps of my tent behind me as someone entered and seconds later, a pair of hands were rubbing my shoulders.

"Is Everything ok dear?" my husband asked me.

"Yes..." I said as I wrote down something.

He paused for a moment before he continued to rub my shoulders.

"Couldn't help Morgan remember much about me but he did remember when "I" held him as a child."

I said nothing as I continued to work.

"You need to take it easy Robin. Your no good to Chrom in battle if your sleeping on the battle field." he said as he kissed my cheek "And no good to me if your gone."

I smiled slightly and said "Its good to have you around Yami."

He stopped rubbing my shoulders and then we started to get everything packed up. Once finished I turned to him and hugged him and he hugged back.

"We all need you to be at you best tomorrow." he said.

"I know. But fighting Walhart and his army will be no easy task." I said "I just want to make sure everything goes perfect."

"Nothing is ever perfect my dear. But we do have a strong army to fight Walhart." he said "Now, lets get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

_Yami's POV_

We were in a tough fight the very next day. Most of our Army was split up to divide Walhart's Army. Robin & I were the closest to Walhart and were fighting a ton of soldiers.

"More enemy units behind us!" Robin yelled as she blasted them away with Thoron but more kept coming.

"Go, I hold them off here!" I yelled and defeated a General coming at me.

She nodded and said "Be careful ." before she ran off.

I managed to defeat the final enemy unit that was around me before I noticed something charging at me. It was Walhart himself ridding his armored horse. In the blink of an eye I managed to block and incoming attack from him and I was forced down onto on of my knees as he kept adding pressure. I swear my sword would have broken by now if it wasn't magical.

"You shall fall to the wayside!" he yelled.

Just as I felt myself not able hold back his attack any more, Walhart was suddenly knocked off his horse by a giant fireball.

"Stay away!" I heard a feminine voice.

I looked to the right of me and saw a girl with black hair and a Fire tome running towards me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me as she helped me up.

"Y-Yup." I replied. Stories about Walhart's strength were true.

Walhart's forces retreated and gave us a chance to regroup and rest for a bit.

Robin walked up to me and asked "Are you alright?"

"I am, thanks to this girl here."

"No problem father." She said.

"Father? Oh...your a future child as well?" I asked in slight confusion.

"I would assume I'm from the future considering how young you look."

"So Morgan has a sister, interesting." Robin said.

"Morgan..."

"Whats your name daughter?" I asked.

"Amy...thats one of the few things I remember when I woke up in this world, or time...whatever way you want to see it."

"Memory loss, just like Morgan and Robin."

"Chrom came up to us and said "Sorry to brake up this reunion but we need to get going."

_Robin's POV_

_(time skip to after Chrom preforms the Awakening)_

I was afraid that after everyone found out about my ties to Grima they would treat me like an outsider. But, they didn't. Everyone but Lucina and Gerome treated me the same. Something changed in Yami though some time after Chrom preformed the Awakening. He seemed to avoid me. It broke my heart a bit to see him act like this. It would hurt me more if I find out he's cheating on me.

We were close to reaching Origin Peak when we decided to take a quick break before fighting Grima. I tried to find Yami and after searching for a while, saw him leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. I walked towards him slowly. He must have heard me because he opened his eyes and started to run away.

I quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Why..." was all I said.

He said nothing and I hugged him from behind.

"Why?" I asked again.

After minutes of silence he said "I...can't..."

"Yami?"

"I...might know of a way to kill Grima once and for all..." he said slowly.

I was surprised he kept this from me.

"R-Really?"

"...Yes. Go get Chrom, I'll tell him as well."

I immediately let him go in search of Chrom. When I found him, I told him that Yami knew of a way to kill Grima for good. He was amazed and I led him back to Yami.

"So, Robin tells me you might have something?"

"Yes..." Yami said sadly "Naga did say Grima can only be killed by his own power right?"

"Right." I answered.

"Robin & Grima have a close link right?... So I was thinking that if she does the final blow, Grima will be "killed by his own hands"."

"Brilliant, Naga, will it work?" Chrom asked.

For a minute or two, she said nothing, but then we heard her voice say "...Perhaps. But there would be consequences. Grima's heart & Robin's are inexorably linked. Dragon and woman can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima that way would also cause the end of Robin's life."

Yami visibly flinched at that last sentence. I know the hell of a future that Lucina and the other children come from is my fault to an extent as well as Chrom's death. If the end of my life means a better future ...

"...I realize that. I am ready." I said quietly.

Yami seemed upset by my response.

"There is...a chance you could survive, but it is small indeed. You have bound your heart to those of many others in this world. If those bonds prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. However, not even a thousand human friendships surpass the dragon's grip. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist."

Yami just walked away at that last part. When we finished the talk with Naga we were attack by Grimleal. After a long fought battle and Aversa's defeat I managed to find Yami. He was the woods near by and was crying. I came up to him slowly and said "Yami..."

He immediately turned around and started to cry into my shoulder.

"Please...don't go..." he said.

I wrapped my arms around him and slowly rubbed his back.

"I have to. I have to make sure my blood line never threatens the world again." I said.

He slowly calmed down and said "I will miss you so much."

"Didn't you hear what Naga said? If the bonds I have made with the people of this world are strong enough, I could come back."

I let go of him when he backed up.

"Thats another point. Its not going to be easy to tell IF your coming back or when you are." he said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You won't believe I will come back."

"It's not that, its just the wait for your return that I hate. Thats what I don't like about this plan. You know I don't have patience."

I giggled slightly and he smiled when I did.

"I will wait for you until the end of my days." he said.

I put both my hands on each side of his face and he said "I will miss you so much."

I then pulled him into a kiss.

After a few minutes, we pulled apart and I said "You won't completely alone. You'll have many friends behind you plus Morgan and Amy."

_Yami's POV_

It was a year after Grima's defeat and Robin's sacrifice. When she vanished after dealing the final blow to Grima I was devastated. My friends were behind me as well as Morgan and Amy. I knew they were going to leave eventual to go their ways. I still served Chrom how ever I can. Teaching new recruits in sword play or magic. I also occasionally go out for errands but other then that I just sit in my room and do nothing.

I did get the chance to know Morgan and Amy better, specifically Amy since she join more towards the end of the war and we never interacted much. She was a really sweet girl, about my height and had similar clothes to Robin. We were all given our own rooms in the castle, me and Robin would have shared one.

I was currently in my room writing a book of the adventures I have and the people I have met along the way. I started a day or so ago as a way to keep myself busy. I heard the door to my room open.

"Who ever it is, I'm busy." I said as I continued to write.

"Yami." I heard Chrom say.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Me and Lissa are going out to search for...her."

"Thanks for telling me mother." I said jokingly.

He chuckled and said "We won't be back until midnight."

"Good luck." I said and he left with Lissa.

I managed to get three more chapters of the story done when I realized that the sun had set a long time ago. I stretched and yawned and deiced to stop for tonight. I looked at a picture of Robin that was at my desk.

"It's been a year and nothing..." I said quietly. I was so focused on the picture I didn't noticed the door to the room open.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I asked "Lissa can't this wait until the morning."

I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a head on my right shoulder.

"Lissa?"

"I'm shocked that you don't even remember what my touch feels like." a familiar voice said that wasn't Lissa.

I teared up and said "What...took you."

"I'm sorry my love." Robin said and kissed my cheek.

I managed not to cry and stood up to face immediately hugged me. I couldn't hold back a yawn and she noticed.

"Let's get to bed sleepyhead." she said.

I was glad to have her back, glad to know that I will be living a peaceful life with her.

Me: The end. I tried my best with the spelling errors.


End file.
